


Steve Rogers Might Wear Tights, but He's Not Your Pin-Up Girl

by RosaLui, what_alchemy



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: College, Feminist Themes, M/M, Multimedia, Summer 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2185989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaLui/pseuds/RosaLui, https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_alchemy/pseuds/what_alchemy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky enrolls in a college course about Captain America. It doesn't go well.</p><p>(Due to its unique formatting, this story is available only as a PDF. Click for link.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve Rogers Might Wear Tights, but He's Not Your Pin-Up Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Стив Роджерс носит трико, но он не ваша девчонка с плаката](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3353303) by [WTF_Starbucks_Team](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_Team/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_Team)



[Steve Rogers Might Wear Tights, but He's Not Your Pin-Up Girl](https://docs.google.com/file/d/0B9Sa4HOgglnDS1kwOXZsUDBvMDg/edit) is a story by what-alchemy, inspired by RosaLui's art in the summer 2014 Avengers Reverse Big Bang. Both story and art are contained in the PDF. It is recommended that you experience this collaboration on a computer screen or tablet rather than on a mobile phone. 

This work is about 5000 words. If you enjoy it and the spirit moves you, comments are gratefully accepted here on AO3, where both artist and author can be notified of them. Thanks very much, and happy reading.

RosaLui also made a fanmix, which can be found [here](http://8tracks.com/rosalui/they-went-with-songs-to-the-battle) on 8tracks and [here](https://www.sendspace.com/file/gcbr70) as a direct download.


End file.
